Not REALLY like Pretty Woman
by just giddy
Summary: short little oneshot. KBFW.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY confessions.of.kati.jane!**

As far as he knew—which was the extent of miles in his opinion—Katie Bell was an invincible stronghold. She was 17 and she had yet to let anyone to hold her heart captive. He knew she had let her vital organ wander in quaint streets of fancy from time to time, but never had it ventured for more than a few weeks.

Others called her fickle. He called it a challenge he had been waiting to take on for near two years.

You see, this particular red head knew Katie Bell than she knew herself. He was best mates with the stubborn chaser since before they could walk, learning how to do so on the same kitchen floor. They were alike in so many fashions, yet different in one key factor; he had taken his heart off the market, bestowing it to only her locked one.

It was a problem.

However with a devilish grin he resolved to amend that with a further surge of perseverance. As it so happens for the past month he had been trying to do so. He molded himself into so many whimsies she was known to like. He proved he was intelligent, helping her with potions, exhibited his sensitive side by crying over spilt milk and showcased his macho capabilities-flexing everytime she was in a seven foot vicinity of his person.

None of this had worked. Her heart remained under lock and key.

He sat on the opposite side of the common room from her now, hunched over a table facing the wall while she laughed with Angelina in front of a dying fire on the plush couch. With a sigh he left his potions books as they lay, climbed up the dormitory stairs, grabbed a sweater and followed a contemplation that urged him to flop on his four poster bed. He sighed once again into his pillow and glared at the picture of him, his twin and Katie laughing as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade.

He knew his previous description of the blonde was deceiving. Katie very well had a large and warm heart, which no doubt could turn icy with her mood; she was the right sort of person. So maybe it wasn't that she kept it from everyone, but rather passed it around gregariously and he wanted it all to himself. But that was incorrect as well. It made the scenario sound far too much like that muggle movie Angelina had forced him to watch—pretty woman or something or the other—which uncharacteristically portrayed Katie as the street whore and he as the rich old guy. Rich maybe he wouldn't mind, but the adjective old gave him serious qualms.

With another sigh he returned back to the common room. Striding across the carpeted floor he was about to pull his sweater over his head, but as he passed behind the back of the couch, he stopped. Instead he quite obnoxiously pulled it over Katie's head.

She craned her neck and scowled at him, her hair a frizz.

He bent over the back of the couch and placed his face inches from her own, trademark grin a glow. "You'll catch your death in your thin shirts and your short skirts you street whore," he smirked in his usual fashion before continuing back to his desolate table.

He hunched his shoulders, picking the text book off the stack in front of him, flipping through until he reached the assigned pages, took up his quill and began the work the greasy professor had handed to them. An atrociously long essay per usual. Terrific.

There was half a page filled with his messy handwriting, and he was oblivious to the chaser standing behind him, looking over his long sloping shoulders. It wasn't until she wrapped her arms around those same shoulders that he recognized she had wandered over.

"You're doing homework?" she whispered, holding on tight, "without me nagging you about it?"

"It sure looks that way," he smiled, "I didn't realize I was that transparent."

She gave him a small laugh and a feathery kiss on his freckly cheek before finding her way back to the couch, his sweater far too big on her. He turned for a moment to watch her leave, looking through the tresses that fell down and her back and believed himself to see a link of the chain around her heart fall. He vowed to complete his homework from then on in hopes of wearing down the rest of the steel around what he so desired.

Or rather, do one or two assignments and let her pretend he finished them all.

**yeah, i know its rather short, but hey. better than nothing i suposse. aka i dont have much time anymore, ahaha, aka this is really crappy authors note. my bad. either way i hope youve had a very very happy birthday (and easter) im so glad weve grown close--especially over the summer where weve endured a tragedy together that we shall not talk about...hahaha. anyway, I LOVE YOU GIRLIE AND HOPE EVERYTHING I GOING MARVELOUSLY FOR YOU!!**

**LOTS O LOVE!**


End file.
